Las Melodías del Trono del Tiempo
by Monoko-chan
Summary: Es el segundo verano para los gemelos Pines en Gravity Falls, y ha surgido una nueva profecía tras haber destruido a Bill, haciendo que los portales interdimensionales se abran haciendo una nueva gran aventura y guerra entre realidades sujetas a la original, de la cual se deriva la entrada de nuevos personajes, un destino para la familia Pines y el Universo, pérdidas, drama y más.


Capítulo 1: Visión y Locura

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Visión y Locura**

Aquella mañana en Reverse Falls el sol salía cálidamente cubriendo los rincones del lugar con cortinas de luz que lo hacían resaltar. A pesar de ser un "pueblo de paso", sus características rústicas le hacían llenarse de gracia, aún en la gran mansión de los Gleeful: la más grande y bella, la cual era digna de ser la "atracción turística" más atractiva de aquella zona de Oregon.

En la habitación más alta y llamativa de la construcción se encontraba la castaña y atractiva joven de la mansión. La encantadora y elegante "dama" permanecía en su cama, dentro de una habitación temática de los años en que los pioneros vivían, con estantes enormes de libros que, seguramente, nunca tocaba; una pequeña sala frente a una chimenea de similar tamaño; en todo el espacio crujía hasta el mínimo pedazo de madera, pero una de las cosas que la hacían una de las más apreciadas, era la enorme ventana que había ahí: era tan vasta que abarcaba toda una pared.

La noche anterior las cortinas de la enorme ventana no habían sido cerradas, y conforme amanecía, los rayos del sol se filtraban por la pared de vidrio, que lentamente comenzaban a acariciar el sereno rostro de la chica. Abriendo los ojos miró hacia la ventana, parecía no molestarle, pero frunció el ceño y, a continuación, llevó su mano a su mejilla, donde había un mechón de cabellos largos y castaños que recorrió hacía atrás de su oreja.

Sus ojos, en momentos como esos, mostraban su excesiva belleza natural, que era como si mirara el mundo por primera vez: tan llena de ambiciones, tan curiosa y un misterio que atemorizaba e intrigaba a la vez.

Bajó los pies al suelo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Se puso de pie para ponerse una bata celeste de bordes negros sobre su camisón blanco de pijama, envolviendo así, su alto, delgado y curvo cuerpo en la prenda, para en seguida caminar a contemplar desde ahí Reverse Falls. Ella había cumplido dieciséis años, y pensaba en las primeras semanas de su vida en ese lugar, en ese pueblo, haciendo una ligera mueca de desagrado. Llevaba varios años viviendo ahí, aunque esa mañana, en particular, le relajaba. A los pocos instantes alguien tocó su puerta, y a pesar de que ella no lo consintió, esta se abrió; se trataba de su mayordomo, quién era robusto, alto, moreno, y con dientes particularmente raros, acompañado de un sirviente.

—Buenos días, señorita Gleeful -saludó el sirviente, dejando una bandeja con el desayuno en una pequeña mesa.

—Buenos días, Mabel -saludó también el mayordomo.

Habían interrumpido el momento más relajante de la mañana de la castaña, y en ese instante hizo una mueca de evidente desagrado, ya que nadie la veía relajarse de ese modo, ni siquiera su tío. Pero no iba a admitir de ninguna forma que se sentía bien estar ahí, y aunque habría detestado negar que le gustaba que la ventana estuviera descubierta, se quejó. Su orgullo era más grande incluso con aquellas pequeñas cosas.

—Soos, ¿qué te he dicho sobre esa cortina todas las noches? -preguntó Mabel, irritada mientras se frotaba la sien con la yema de los dedos–. Odio tener que repetirlo.

El despistado mayordomo hizo un enorme esfuerzo por recordarlo, pero no lo logró, por lo que fingió saberlo. Recuperó su postura y esperó una nueva respuesta y orden.

—Sí, sí -tartamudeó–. En seguida, Mabel.

Mabel suspiró, irritada. Caminó hacía la mesita con la bandeja, deteniéndose a dirigirle una mirada de pies a cabeza al sirviente, con desdén y un brillo de desprecio, logrando intimidarlo. Era un simple muchacho de, máximo, quince años; con cabellos pelirrojos, que de alguna parte se le hacía conocido. Pero un sirviente más, un sirviente menos... ¿Cuál era la diferencia? No le prestó más atención de la debida y miró su desayuno, únicamente dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a entrar en el clóset.

—Arregle la habitación: desayunaré abajo -dijo sin más.

La puerta del clóset se cerró, y en seguida la habitación comenzó a ser trabajada.

El autobús siguió su camino luego de haberse detenido un par de segundos en una parada un tanto apartada de su destino final. El pequeño sendero hacia la zona "más interesante y misteriosa" del lugar poco llamativo, era recorrido por pasos lentos y ansiosos. Al rededor se encontraban pinos con letreros de madera apuntando en dirección al frente con señalamientos como "Regalos", "No estafa", "Curiosidades", "Misterio"... Y el más llamativo: "No hay Reembolsos". Al cabo de unos minutos recorriendo el sendero, se encontraba la Cabaña del Misterio, tan oculta y expuesta al mismo tiempo, que a cualquiera le habría emocionado avistar ello.

— ¡Calabacita! Los eché de menos.

Se oyó la voz del viejo tras haber sido sorprendido por su querida sobrina menor en un abrazo. La niña había corrido a rodearlo desde el primer instante en que lo miró de espaldas.

— ¡Hey, Mabel! Tendrás que regresar –se oyó la voz de un niño a unos metros.

Se trataba de un castaño de trece años, sonriente y entusiasmado de haber llegado. Venía con su hermana gemela, y ambos compartían casi las mismas facciones, al igual que las ilusiones de estar ahí. Estaba parado a un lado de la maleta abierta de su gemela, quien la había dejado caer al suelo tras haber avistado a su tío abuelo, acompañada del simpático cerdo que ella amaba

—Vamos, Dipper, la maleta puede esperar –respondió Mabel, mientras se separaba de su tío.

Mabel siempre sonreía, fuera el momento o no, la oportunidad de sonreír nunca se le iba de las manos. La descripción de Mabel es sencilla y breve, aunque merece ser extensa. Siempre resulta ser una parte relevante de todo aquel que se propone conocerle y abrirle los brazos. Muchos pueden describirla torpe… y lo es, algunas veces, pero ve las cosas desde un punto que nadie más es capaz de ver. Al menos, ésta es la descripción acerca de Mabel en el diario de Dipper.

Su hermano, en cambio, es una persona lista, inteligente, que gana en todo a su hermana, usualmente. Analiza toda una situación y lo que hace es maravilloso. En tanto a su vida social… no es tan estable, y eso es algo que envidia de Mabel, ya que ella es amigable con todos siempre. Dipper finge no tomarle importancia a ello, pero daría cualquier cosa… CUALQUIER COSA por su hermana. Aunque esto no lo ha mencionado, Mabel no se da cuenta muchas veces de lo que él hace por ella.

—No pensé que llegarían tan rápido –dijo el tío Stan, poniéndose de pie, sosteniendo un soplador de hojas.

—Tampoco yo –respondió Dipper–. Y eso que me costó trabajo separar a Mabel de la dispensadora de dulces.

Ambos se volvieron a mirarla. Iba con zapatos patín a recoger su maleta, mientras sacaba una bolsa de papel completamente llena de dulces para ser guardados en la maleta. Ambos habían cambiado: Dipper ya no tenía tan rebelde el cabello bajo su nueva gorra que, esta vez, era azul con rojo, y había cambiado su chaleco por una sudadera. Sus gustos habían cambiado también: ahora era un chico que escuchaba con frecuencia música country, veía series de acción, y le gustaban los videojuegos; no leía tanto pero su inteligencia se mantenía intacta… al igual que su casi ridícula voz. Y Mabel en lugar de usar diadema, ahora usaba pasadores, sudaderas de sierre igual de esponjadas que sus antiguos suéteres y zapatos con ruedas. Amaba la música rock y metal, dibujar y tocar la melódica, sin abandonar su ternura natural. No habían cambiado tanto, en realidad, al menos internamente.

De pronto, un trozo de madera de la cabaña crujió justo tras el tío Stan. Ambos se volvieron, y había un pequeño agujero en la parte baja de la pared de madera, dentro se oían ruidos. El tío Stan gruñó y se inclinó apuntando con la secadora de hojas dentro del agujero.

— ¡No escaparás, sanguijuela! –amenazó el tío Stan.

— ¿Hacías algo, tío Stan? –preguntó Dipper, ladeando la cabeza desdeñosamente al mirarle apuntar.

—No es tan importante, pero…

— ¡Oh, sandías! –se oyó la exclamación de Mabel a pocos metros.

Los dos se volvieron a mirar a Mabel, el tío Stan suspiró dejando flojos los hombros, como si se diese por vencido, y acompañó a Dipper con Mabel. Había sandías sembradas en la parte trasera, aproximadamente sólo ocho, aunque pocas estaban mordidas. A Mabel le brillaron los ojos de ternura al verlas ahí, pero Dipper arqueó la ceja derecha, extrañado.

—Qué extraño –rió Dipper–. ¿Desde cuándo siembras, tío Stan?

—En realidad, no son mías… -comenzó a explicar Stan, llevándose la mano a la nuca y mirando a otro lado–. Son de Soos, no le quedaba espacio en su casa y le dejé hacerlo aquí. Verán, esas sandías pueden ser el escondite perfecto a algunos de mis billetes, pero hay un animal que ha estado comiéndolas y también mis billetes. Pero ahora que logró entrar a la cabaña va a ser peor –gruñó.

Ambos niños rieron de ello, y, a continuación, su tío les llevó a instalarse al mismo espacio donde, el verano anterior, se habían quedado. Entonces comenzó el segundo verano de "misterios", los niños dieron por hecho quedarse ahí y después salieron a divertirse a alguna parte de Gravity Falls, con su tío Stan. Por el momento, nadie había preguntado por la ausencia del tío Ford, de cualquier forma no era un asunto tan serio, más tarde sus largas vacaciones por Egipto serían explicadas.

La muchacha salió de su habitación dando un azotón de puerta tras de sí, como era de costumbre para ella, y bajó con elegantes pasos firmes. Llevaba puesta su falda negra casual, tacones azules, medias negras y el cabello cuidadosamente acomodado detrás de una diadema celeste adornada con una piedra preciosa casi del mismo color que combinaba a la perfección con toda ella, siempre con la barbilla en alto. Sus labios remarcaban una natural veta de orgullo, pero ella jamás se subestimaba; al contrario, pensaba hacer cosas de las cuales no tenía capacidad, y tendía mucho a fallar.

Llegó, finalmente, al corredor de la planta baja. Y encontró a su tío abuelo Stanford sentado ahí. A pesar de su pesado carácter, el viejo tenía el merecido respeto de Mabel, a diferencia de su tío Stanley: ella no le tenía mucha paciencia.

—Buenos días, tío –saludó sentándose.

El hombre únicamente asintió. El desayuno se encontraba frente a ella, y el televisor encendido a un costado. El tío Ford leía su periódico por las mañanas, era habitual verle así a esas horas, y bebía té, el café jamás había sido su preferencia. Era un hombre sumamente inteligente, serio y amable, aunque muchas veces él prefería estar solo, al igual que el hermano gemelo de Mabel.

— ¡Te lo dije, viejo! Has perdido.

Se interrumpió la tranquilidad de la mañana. Al final de las escaleras, se encontraba un atractivo, castaño y alto muchacho con el cabello cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás de manera rebelde dejando así al descubierto su frente, en la cual había una particular marca de nacimiento con una figura parecida a la de la Osa Mayor y una mirada desafiante por elegancia y naturaleza. Era el hermano gemelo de Mabel, aunque, a diferencia de ella, eran sus cejas las que remarcaban facialmente el orgullo, y sus labios describían sobre él que era una persona sumamente inteligente, que analizaba grandes detalles, y, en esta ocasión, llevaba un diario en la mano.

La relación que él tenía con su hermana era extraña, ya que algunas veces ambos se sentían rivales entre ellos mismos, pero esto no era problema: ambos sabían quién era intelectualmente superior. Mabel se esforzaba muchas veces por molestarlo, aunque cuando aquel afán de molestar no era dirigido a su persona, él disfrutaba mucho mirar, pero, definitivamente, siempre se hallaba esa hermandad de hacer muchas cosas juntos, hacer planes, divertirse con las mismas cosas y compartirse lo que más era de conveniencia.

—Dipper –dijo Mabel tras haber sido interrumpida su tranquilidad, pero sin siquiera mirarlo–. Qué sorpresa, pensé que despertarías más tarde.

—Pues ya ves que no, mi querida Mabel.

El muchacho había respondido con suavidad retadora detrás del respaldo de la silla, tomando los hombros de su hermana con sus dos manos, frotándolos suavemente, para inclinarse con lentitud a plantar un beso en la frente de Mabel, quien lo recibió con indiferencia.

Dipper se sentó, llevaba una camisa celeste, un pantalón y zapatos negros, y, desde atrás de la solapa de su camisa, un sencillo y atractivo moño de listón delgado color negro con una piedra casi del mismo azul que él llevaba. Estas piedras eran el mayor símbolo de los gemelos Gleeful: Dipper y Mabel Gleeful. El mismo parecido físico (aunque Dipper era más alto), el mismo egoísmo, la misma expresión facial, y lo más importante: eran complementarios.

— ¿No piensas soltar ese diario? –preguntó el tío Ford, con un tono de algún tipo de sarcasmo.

El diario 2, el diario que llevaba Dipper. Era color rojo oscuro, un poco maltratado y llevaba la figura de una mano dorada con seis dedos en el centro con el número dos en ella, indicaba ser el segundo libro de una serie de dos (como Dipper creía) diarios. Una de sus ambiciones era conseguir el primero, porque sabía que podían tener cierto valor estando juntos, en caso de que existiera uno más. Ese diario le era importante porque ahí se encontraban los secretos más extraños de Reverse Falls, así que lo conservaba para usar esa información a su antojo.

— ¿Y tú no piensas cerrar la boca? –En seguida se puso Dipper a la defensiva–. Oh, bueno… estás a punto de hacerlo ya que has perdido. ¡Pero no te preocupes, Ford! Cuando quieras podemos acudir a una revancha. ¿Qué se siente que un niño de dieciséis años te haya vencido?

—Un «niño»… -se burló Stanford.

Era propio de Dipper hablar mucho cuando abría la boca, y alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de su pequeño error, en seguida retomando la defensiva. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa y habló de nuevo:

—Mejor acepta tu fracaso, viejo. Que no te avergüence el pequeño regalito que te dejé.

El chico habló burlonamente, sintiéndose orgulloso, y en seguida se volvió a Mabel para explicarle, quien escuchaba indiferente la conversación.

—Verás, que el diario no era el único premio: el ganador obligaría al perdedor a tatuarse lo que él quisiera.

Mabel, ante eso, únicamente alzó la ceja, fingiendo impresión. En tanto el tío Ford volvía a perderse entre las letras del periódico, dejando Mabel y Ford la voz de Dipper como sonido de fondo. Y en todos esos segundos de parloteo de su hermano, ella se había quedado viendo de manera inconsciente el periódico de su tío, quien estaba del otro lado de la mesa frente a ella, y había puesto los ojos en el artículo de la hoja trasera, llamándole la atención las particulares palabras "Mistery Shack", por lo que se puso de pie y arrebató el periódico de las manos de su tío.

— ¡¿Hoy en la noche?! –Exclamó tras leer más acerca del artículo–. Dipper, saldremos a…

—Oh, no, Mabel. Gané la apuesta, tengo que quedarme a…

— ¡Deja a un lado tu absurda apuesta! –Interrumpió, silenciando a su hermano–. Se trata de la Cabaña del Misterio, hoy habrá una fiesta por la noche –habló con suavidad burlona–. ¿Ves que hay cosas más interesantes que asumir tu victoria con el tío Ford?

Dipper la miró con cierta molestia, odiaba cuando ella hablaba de algo más interesante que él, y encima, tuviera que dejarle callado para escucharle. Ya que, en seguida, sería el turno de parlotear para Mabel.

—Sinceramente, a tu hermano le gusta asumir que ha ganado de una vez y para siempre. Y quizá ahora se regocija –habló Stanford–. Pero mi orgullo es igual o peor que el suyo. Mabel, no sigas su ejemplo.

Mabel sonrió asumiendo las palabras de su querido tío, y en seguida dio el paso siguiente.

—Gideon estará ahí –comenzó a hablar–. Y harán una fiesta para adolescentes celebrando su nueva atracción de… ¿ _Pato-tortuga_? –pronunció con desdeño al leer eso del periódico.

Dipper había estado completamente relajado, hasta ese momento. Que su hermana mencionara a Gideon le había hecho expresar una mueca de desagrado casi total, pensar en los Pines le hizo deshacer la sonrisa de buen humor que había llevado hasta ese momento, pero dada la situación y la mención de estos personajes, Dipper únicamente habló:

—Bien –recuperó la sonrisa–. ¿No creen que ha llegado la hora de sacar algunas ratas de Reverse Falls?

—Si te caes de esa silla, posiblemente sea el peso de tu ego, Dipper –comentó Stanford–. De todos modos, no me agrada la derrota. Mucho menos la venganza.

—Te encargarás de tus asuntos, Dipper, porque contra Gideon no te dejaré actuar –continuó Mabel, con una sonrisa retadora.

— ¿En serio me dices eso? –le devolvió burlón–. ¿Acaso se te olvida lo que te hicieron? También me perjudicó a mí, Mabel.

Dipper calló esta vez a Mabel, él tenía razón. Desde antes, Mabel había estado perdidamente enamorada de Gideon, incluso una vez intentaron salir, pero rompieron porque Gideon no sentía lo mismo por Mabel, y su hermana, Pacífica, había interferido por él. Ella dio el mensaje de Gideon a Mabel sobre la diferencia de sentimientos, por lo que Mabel intentó eliminarla del plano, llegando así, Gideon a salvar a Pacífica rompiendo el amuleto de Mabel. Más tarde, Mabel habría tenido que recurrir a Dipper para obtener un nuevo amuleto con base al que él tenía.

—Lo sé –prosiguió Mabel–. Pero, ¿acaso no me conoces? Yo consigo lo que quiero, al precio que sea.

—Y ese "al precio que sea", Gideon no lo merece.

—Eso no me hará cambiar de opinión, Dipper.

Habló por última vez. La chica se había posado frente al reflejo de un cristal en el comedor, arreglándose a sí, como si se hiciera ilusiones en ese momento sobre ese día por la noche, y desapareció caminando en el pasillo. Dipper, en cambio, ya no le llevó la contra. Sabía que Mabel era aferrada a sus propias cosas, así que se limitó a permanecer sentado bebiendo de su taza, y éste le dirigió una mirada burlona a su tío, que estaba frente a él, quien había permanecido escuchando a sus dos sobrinos con ligera indiferencia.

—Si tienes honor, lo harás aunque yo no esté –le habló.

—Por supuesto que sí, niño.

El calor descendió a lo más habitado de Reverse Falls, y alrededores. Los dos hermanos se encontraban dentro de la cabaña. Por las escaleras resonaba el cantar más adorable de una adolescente, como era de costumbre, mientras que también se oía el tanteo de muchas cosas revueltas, como si se buscara algo en lo más oculto de un rincón. Casi en seguida también comenzaron a sonar clics de una cámara, uno tras otro, de manera que el canto dejó de sonar.

— ¡Oh, Mofletes! No puedo con tanta ternura –habló la adolescente con un tono de empalagosa ternura.

Se trataba de una rubia de quince años sentada de rodillas en el centro de su habitación, con falda, playera, sudadera y tenis puestos, adornando su cabello con un adorable listón de tono pastel. Tenía una cámara de fotografías instantáneas, sacando tomas a su hámster Mofletes: pues le había colocado un moño negro enorme alrededor de su cuello y un sombrero al tamaño de la pequeña cabeza que ella misma había hecho. Los sonidos que parecían ser de alguien buscando algo, no se detenían, pero era algo que a la rubia no le interesaba tanto, ya que ella reía y reía con cada clic como si le entusiasmara hacer eso, que incluso parecía no escuchar ese detalle.

—Gracias a ti podré hacer toda una línea de moda para hámsters –suspiró dirigiéndose a su mascota.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo con el mismo suspiro, sonriente de oreja a oreja y sosteniendo las fotografías reveladas en su pecho con ambas manos. De pronto, recibió un chorro de agua en la cara seguida de una carcajada traviesa en la puerta de entrada de la habitación.

— ¡Gideon! ¿Qué crees que haces? –reaccionó la rubia mientras reía.

Se trataba de su hermano mayor con una pistola de agua, un chico con dieciséis años de edad, pero de un rubio mucho más claro que el de su hermana, tanto que hasta parecía blanco, y llevaba una serie de pecas en el rostro, por lo que podríamos deducir que es albino. Era característica de él una tierna sonrisa, pero el chico no era apuesto. La relación con su hermana era buena: mutuamente se querían, jugaban, se contaban todo acontecimiento, bromeaban y se metían en problemas.

— ¡Toma eso, Pacífica! –le contestó Gideon–. En realidad… ¡Me pareció ver a Dipper! ¡Corre!

Le arrojó una pistola de agua a su hermana para que le acompañase a seguir el drama. Pacífica en seguida reaccionó y fingió una mueca de horror, apresurándose a tomar el arma y a Mofletes para formar parte de la conspiración.

—Pero… ¡Es Mabel también! Zona peligrosa, general –comentó Pacífica.

Permanecieron un par de horas adentrados en ese juego de infinita diversión, como si no tuvieran quince y dieciséis años. El incidente con los Gleeful había ocurrido veranos atrás, y ahora era algo de lo que los hermanos se reían, acabando de jugar tomando un ligero descanso. El ambiente ahí era tranquilo, y el aire pasaba a través la ventana abierta en los mejores momentos de pesado calor.

—Eso sí que fue divertido –opinó Pacífica, sonriente.

Gideon sólo asintió con una suave sonrisa, no del todo atento. Tomó una pequeña pelota y se tendió de espaldas sobre su cama para botarla una y otra vez contra el techo. Pacífica le imitó en posicionarse sobre la cama de espaldas, pero luego de unos segundos notó la poca atención de su hermano, frunciendo el ceño y deshaciendo su sonrisa.

— ¿Pasa algo…? –preguntó preocupada.

—Nada importante.

—Si es por Mabel, ella no…

—No sé qué hacer cuando la vea de nuevo –cortó Gideon.

Pacífica enmudeció. Intentó interpretar lo que podía estar pensando su hermano, entendiendo, de alguna forma, lo incómodo que se le podría presentar ver de nuevo a alguien luego de pasar por un incidente como el ocurrido en el pasado. Así que pensó en una alternativa.

—Trátala como si la volvieras a conocer –propuso Pacífica.

Gideon lo pensó. No era mala idea. A pesar de lo que había pasado, lo que él menos habría querido era lastimar a Mabel, por mala persona que hubiese sido con él o con su hermana.

—Es una gran idea –rió Gideon.

En seguida tocaron la puerta, se asomó un hombre mayor con una ligera mueca de desdeño. Era el tío de Gideon y Pacífica, quien se haría cargo de ellos todo el verano.

—Hey, muchachos, sólo vine a decirles que regresaremos a la Isla "Hunde Traseros".

Era un hombre con no tan buen metabolismo, tenía barba y el cabello era particularmente café, alto y la figura de su cabeza era realmente extraña. Su voz era ronca, y cada que hablaba parecía oler el aroma de un platillo delicioso recién hecho. Por ese tipo de facciones, cuando los chicos eran regañados por él, no sabían si tomarlo con seriedad o reír.

— ¿De nuevo? Tío Boby, no hay nada divertido ahí –se quejó Pacífica, como si estuviera aburrida.

—Eso piensas porque no estuvimos cerca de la cascada –corroboró el tío esforzándose por alcanzar su espalda con la mano para rascarse.

Recordando la última vez que habían ido, justo donde habían encontrado la farsa del monstruo Gobblewonker había una cascada, lo más segura era que el plan se basara en ir a la parte alta de ese punto.

— ¡De acuerdo! –declaró Pacífica.

—No lo sé, tío... –dudó Gideon–. No tenemos bote para estar ahí.

Recordaron de pronto el incidente del bote anterior, el cual había terminado siendo un desastre. Pero pareció no ser problema: el tío Boby en seguida agregó:

—Ouh, por eso… el viejo McGucket nos prestó su casa.

— ¿Su casa? –preguntó Pacífica con desdeño.

—Sí, encontró un barco entre la chatarra y la usa como casa. Ese viejo me la prestó por un billete y un boleto de lotería que en serio creyó que era ganador –puntualizó riendo–. Sólo necesito una grúa para sacarla al agua.

Para los dos hermanos fue extraño escuchar eso, pero era mejor opción que el otro bote. Así que Gideon, únicamente, asintió el Diario 3 para hojearlo y analizarlo, mientras que Pacífica ya se había adelantado.

—El domingo, chicos –puntualizó el tío Boby, y ellos asintieron.

La puerta fue cerrada y los dos hermanos volvieron a quedar solos en esa habitación.

— ¡Eso sí que fue divertido! –expresó la castaña dejándose caer de espaldas sobre su cama.

—Lo fue para ti –rió Dipper.

Esa tarde habían salido a pasear a alguna parte con el tío Stan, pasearon y saludaron a varias personas que el verano anterior había despedido con la promesa de volver. Actualmente, era de noche, y los gemelos habían subido ya a su habitación encendiendo la lámpara que se encontraba en una de las dos mesitas que se separaban los lados de la cama de los hermanos. La habitación era amplia, a pesar de estar en el desván de la Cabaña del Misterio, era caracterizada por ser completamente hecha de madera crujiente, un armario y una ventana triangular en medio de ambas camas. Para aquel momento, Dipper tenía la maleta abierta, y él estaba inclinado a lado de ella para sacar sus cosas de ahí y buscar las copias del Diario 3 que el verano pasado había extraído el tío Stan antes de que los originales fueran destruidos por Bill.

Bill, el personaje que el verano anterior la familia Pines, con ayuda de lazos en todo Gravity Falls, habían logrado derrotar tras haber encontrado solución a acabar con el Raromagedon que el mismo Bill había dado inicio. La pesadilla más grande que, hasta ese momento, habían enfrentado los Pines.

—Descuida –respondió Mabel–. Lo que te falta, en realidad, es ver a Wendy.

Dipper se encogió de hombros al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, ya que entre sus manos sostenía el gorro de Wendy que había encontrado en su maleta antes de lograr tener las copias primero. Su rostro se ruborizó, recordando el momento en el que habían hecho el intercambio, por lo que Mabel rió.

—Mabel, ese chico de la fuente no fue tu éxito, precisamente –se burló de buen humor.

Ésta vez que Mabel quien se ruborizó. Durante su salida, Mabel había visto un guitarrista pelirrojo atractivo sentado en la orilla de la fuente más grande de Gravity Falls tocando, mientras que la funda del instrumento se encontraba abierta a sus pies para que las monedas de los oyentes fueran depositadas ahí, de modo que ella se acercó completamente sonriente.

—Guitarra –le dirigió Mabel, coqueta y sonriente–. También me gusta, y es extraño toparnos justo aquí aunque no nos conozcamos.

El pelirrojo únicamente asintió, sonriendo incómodo. Continuaba tocando, y Mabel escuchaba con atención, mientras que Dipper y el tío Stan miraban a distancia la escena, como si no fuera serio: era propio de ella pensar, sobre muchos chicos, que podían ser su romance de película. Mabel siempre fracasaba en esos asuntos, ya que siempre lo estropeaba de algún modo.

—Mi nombre es Mabel –habló con una sonrisa enorme.

—Denny –respondió el pelirrojo.

—Francés –exclamó la castaña–. Qué sorpresa… ¿sabes? Siempre me han gustado los deseos.

El chico sonrió desdeñoso, no comprendía la razón por la que ella se encontraba ahí. La chica metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus shorts, como si buscase algo, y, al cabo de unos minutos, un grupo de chicos que salían de un gimnasio depositaron las únicas dos monedas que, ahora, se encontraban en la funda. Mabel las miró como si pretendiere hacer algo más que mirarlas, y tras no lograr el objetivo dentro de sus bolsillos, se inclinó para recoger ambas monedas de la funda. El chico dejó de tocar y la miró con cierta inquietud, ¿qué se supone que debía pensar si una chica había recogido las únicas monedas que había recibido durante ese rato?

— ¿A ti te gustan?

—Eh, sí, pero…

— ¡Eso es genial! –cortó Mabel.

La castaña cerró los ojos con un suspiro mientras sostenía ambas monedas en el pecho con ambas manos. El chico, desconcertado, la miró con gesto preocupado y vaciló con ambos brazos bajar la guitarra para encargarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

—Ya está –habló Mabel abriendo los ojos de golpe, sonriente.

Después de esto, se posicionó de espaldas en la orilla de la fuente y arrojó una moneda hacia atrás, quedando ésta justo en el centro de la enorme fuente, pues había pedido un deseo, y en cuanto ella se volvió a la fuente para saber la ubicación de la moneda, saltó con una exclamación de victoria. El pelirrojo la miró con cierta mueca de horror y preocupación, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza de la impresión, mientras que Mabel lo miró esperando un gesto de aprobación por parte del chico y, al no notarlo, rió.

—Oh, descuida, aún queda una para ti –comentó Mabel entre risas, colocándole la moneda de menor valor entre sus manos.

Denny bufó.

«Seguramente no sabe si desear tener una cita conmigo o besarme de una vez» pensó Mabel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esperaba ya el momento en que él arrojara la moneda y se volviera a ella para tomarla de las manos con una chispa de amor en su mirada. Pero ocurrió lo contrario.

El pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse rojo de cara, un tanto enfadado, aunque eso no lo percibía Mabel. El chico colocó la guitarra a un lado, intentando que el enfado no fuera tan obvio. Pero después de ello había tenido que interferir Dipper nervioso para evitar que Denny se enfadara más con su presencia.

—Eso supuse –rió Dipper.

—Habría sido excelente si no hubiesen intervenido –respondió Mabel dejándose caer floja de espaldas sobre la cama con un suspiro.

—Lo hiciste enfadar.

—Claro que no, es sólo que el pobre estaba confundido y no sabía qué deseo pedir –comentó sonriente–. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy irresistible.

Ante esto, a Dipper no le inspiraba nada más que reírse de ello. Después continuó su búsqueda mientras que Mabel le habló de mil cosas al respecto, hasta que simplemente se había agotado de hablar y había quedado completamente dormida abrazada a Pato, el cerdo del que nunca se separaba.

El castaño había encontrado las copias momentos atrás, y había permanecido en la misma posición en el suelo al pie de su cama durante mucho tiempo para contemplar cada detalle visible mientras se mordía la abertura de su playera de manera inconsciente. Así se mantuvo un largo rato, hasta que Mabel había comenzado a hablar dormida.

Dipper se puso de pie como reacción a la voz de la castaña, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era. Caminó hasta llegar al costado de su cama y se sentó en la orilla, sosteniendo las hojas con una mano. Miró a Mabel dormir, quien estaba descubierta en una posición completamente extraña y mal acomodada mientras respiraba fuertemente con el ceño fruncido. El castaño se aproximó con sigilo a su gemela para en seguida inclinarse a sostener las sábanas y deslizarlas para así cubrir a su hermana y a su simpática mascota. La estimaba más de lo que él mismo pensaba y sabía, aunque ninguno de los dos era de manifestarlo seguidamente.

Antes de que Dipper optara por regresar a su cama, se había planteado muchas cosas, como lo que probablemente habría dejado en California, los gustos que había adquirido, y todo lo que había ocurrido el verano anterior: las personas que aún ansiaba volver a ver, los misterios que, probablemente, le faltaba descubrir, conocer los cambios que acaecían desde la última vez que había puesto un pie ahí, las cuentas "pendientes" que aún faltaban… como el sitio donde quedaba el último rastro de Bill.

Se le erizó la piel.

Aún quedaba eso en misterio para él: ¿qué había sucedido? No sabía si alguno de sus tíos habría optado por dejar ahí ese pedazo de piedra o moverlo. De cualquier forma, no era tema de más importancia que la debida. Hasta donde el conocimiento de Dipper había llegado, no había forma de que Bill regresara, por lo que la preocupación era innecesaria y los motivos de estar así eran poco razonables. De modo que la luz dentro de la pieza asignada a los gemelos fue apagada por el resto de la noche, a excepción de la duda y el misterio que eran motivo de la linterna bajo las sábanas hasta el amanecer.

La noche ya había descendido en todo Reverse Falls para cuando los gemelos Gleeful llegaron a la Cabaña del Misterio. Ellos habían llegado en su transporte privado, el cual era negro y elegantemente de camuflar. Desde el punto en que ellos se encontraban, se podían ver las ventanas de toda la cabaña encendidas, pero, particularmente, en la parte principal había luces y se oía la música en cuanto vibraban las ventanas. Había adornos por afuera y alrededor de la cabaña, carteles con señalamientos de cuántos billetes había que pagar para tener acceso, tiras decorativas con papel y luces que se conectaban desde el techo hasta las ramas de varios árboles alrededor, coloridas. Todo era colorido.

—De acuerdo, Mabel –dijo Dipper–. Estamos aquí por capricho tuyo, ¿qué sigue?

La castaña permaneció en silencio, mirando a través de la ventana, pensativa. Estaba Boby fuera de la cabaña, en la mesa donde recibiría el dinero antes de que alguien pudiese entrar. Era realmente raro verlo ahí, pero era él. Contando billetes. La fila era larga, impresionantemente, ya que no era un gran acontecimiento que hubiera una fiesta en la _aburrida_ Cabaña del Misterio, pero, por esta ocasión, parecía que sí.

—Ese viejo sí que impresiona –se burló Dipper–. ¿Cómo puede un _Pato-tortuga_ llamar tanto la atención? Es más falso que nosotros sobre el escenario.

—En primera, Dipper, nosotros no éramos… no somos falsos. Y en segunda, ya no hay más escenario para nosotros desde hace mucho –lo calló Mabel–. Lo sabes.

Dipper sonrió. De la puerta principal había salido Gideon, la razón por la que no había más de _Los Gemelos Telepatía_.

Mabel puso atención, mucha atención. Miró a Boby darle instrucciones a Gideon, y éste las recibía atentamente con un gesto de aburrimiento, mientras que la fila se desordenaba pidiendo ser atendida rápidamente. Todos adolescentes.

En seguida el mayor entró a la cabaña riendo, y ambos gemelos esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Que comience la diversión –dijo Dipper.

En seguida de ello, el castaño bajó por su propia cuenta del coche, atractivo, firme y con la barbilla en alto sosteniendo la sonrisa característica de él con las cejas de orgullo expresivo, caminando así, hacia la fila, mientras Mabel sólo observaba, sonriente.

—De acuerdo, chicos –llamó la atención de todos–. Esta noche aburrida la invito yo.

Todos se habían vuelto a mirarlo, al principio con desdeño, y cuando esto ocurrió, estaba el castaño parado detrás de todos, pero no tardaron en gritar de emoción. Mientras tanto, el albino frunció el ceño, poniéndose de pie y mirando la escena con disgusto. Puso las manos sobre la mesa, apartando la caja del dinero y estiró el cuello para distinguir a Dipper entre todos los que, segundos atrás, estaban formados: ahora todos le abrían el paso al elegante castaño, quien sonreía retadoramente a Gideon mientras se acercaba a él.

—No intentes poner un pie dentro –amenazó Gideon.

En seguida, de la mano de Dipper, cayó un paquete de billetes sobre la mesa donde estaba la caja fuerte. El castaño lo miró con una sonrisa despreocupada, echó los ojos abajo, pues Gideon era de menor estatura. Palmeó su hombro con la mano, haciendo enfadar al albino, quien trató de quejarse, pero bufó.

—Cállate, enano –respondió Dipper, burlón–. Das ternura.

Gideon quiso agregar algo en contra, pero los chicos de la fila se apresuraron a entrar enseguida de que Dipper lo hiciera, y no le permitieron hacer mucho. De modo que la puerta se cerró frente a él. No podría entrar, por órdenes del tío Boby, por lo que quedó completamente enfadado mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido, los labios torcidos y los puños a los costados.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cabaña, el centro estaba despejado con varias luces de colores apuntando directamente a la pista, donde se encontraban varios jóvenes bailando. Había sillas poco cómodas en las orillas del pequeño espacio que, por alguna razón, tenía suficiente espacio para más personas de las que ya había en la pista, si es que eso era una pista.

— ¡Y ahora demos la bienvenida al _Monstruo Come-niños_! –anunció la rubia al micrófono.

Dipper frunció el ceño y torció los labios, sintiéndose arrepentido. Estaba en esa situación por su hermana, no por nada más.

Al cabo de unos segundos del anuncio, salió Boby de una puertecilla no tan oculta a un lado de la rubia con el micrófono, quien reía. Al castaño se le hizo una sonrisa traviesa al mirarla, encorvando la ceja derecha. Ella no pareció notar la presencia de Dipper, ya que continuó haciendo funcionar la grabadora, que incluso el chico la observó detenidamente varios minutos como si sacase sus propias conclusiones acerca de ella, hasta el momento en que simplemente ella dio media vuelta y la perdió de vista tras haber entrado por la misma puertecilla por la que Boby había salido momentos atrás.

«Al menos espero que no sea como su hermano» pensó Dipper para sí, abandonando el sitio donde estaba para aproximarse a la puertecilla cerca del "escenario". Conocía a Pacífica desde antes que momentos atrás. Ella era una fanática suya y de su hermana cuando llevaban a cabo las funciones de Los Gemelos Telepatía, y cuando él supo lo que Mabel, para aquel entonces, sentía por Gideon, tuvo oportunidad de toparse algunas veces con Pacífica, las cuales a ella le emocionaba: siempre esperaba el día en que pudiera ser voluntaria en algún espectáculo de los gemelos, pero jamás lo había conseguido. Aunque ella se había decepcionado de ambos cuando ocurrió el incidente de Mabel y Gideon, y ahora ambos hermanos evitaban relacionarse con los Gleeful, pero no del todo…

Parecía que nadie notaba a Dipper, aunque era una figura que todos en Reverse Falls conocen, o conocían. Lo más probable era que no llamara la atención por el simple detalle de que en ese momento no llevaba consigo el amuleto. De cualquier forma, no deseaba ser el centro de atención, al menos no en ese lugar. Y en cuanto estuvo a punto de abrir la puertecilla, ésta se abrió sola antes de que él pudiera tocarla.

—Pequeña Pines –dijo Dipper, crédulo, bloqueándole la salida.

—Dipper –exclamó la rubia casi al instante, sorprendida-. No te… no esperaba verte por aquí.

La rubia había hablado con un tono de cierto nerviosismo e incomodidad. Realmente ni el mismo Dipper se esperaba estar ahí, pero únicamente sonrió. Tanto tiempo sin haber visto a los Pines le había hecho también perderles la pista. Ahora habían cambiado, era muy diferente a como él la recordaba la última vez: de menor estatura, a sus dientes les faltaba firmeza bajo esos frenos dentales que aún llevaba, una risa irritante –dentro del concepto de Dipper– y mucho menos atractiva. Ahora era todo lo contrario: el cabello lo tenía cuidadosamente recogido, era más alta y, aún con frenos, era una sonrisa que a Dipper le atraía. Y aunque no fuere de seriedad para él, tenía que matar el tiempo de cualquier forma en lo que su hermana terminaba de resolver sus asuntos.

—Hey, ¿qué llevas ahí? –preguntó Dipper, pretendiendo divertirse.

Para ese entonces, Pacífica había entrado por la puertecilla con el propósito de cambiar el ritmo musical, pues llevaba entre sus manos un CD, el cual no tardó mucho en estar en manos de Dipper: se lo había quitado de las manos para mirarlo con desdeño.

— ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó extrañado, mientras observaba el CD–. ¿Gorillaz?

— ¡Oye!

—Oh, vamos, Pacífica. ¿En serio escuchas ésta basura? Y lo que es peor: ¿la ibas a poner para todos? –burló.

La rubia frunció el ceño, ofendida, y se lo quitó a Dipper de las manos mirándolo hacia arriba y con el ceño fruncudo: él era mucho más alto.

— ¡No es basura! Es mágico… y paralelo –explicó como si fuera lo obvio–. Además de que no es asunto tuyo.

Habló por último, dándose vuelta para rodearlo y pasarlo como si no estuviera ahí, pero Dipper le bloqueó el paso. El castaño colocó sus manos contra la puertecilla, acorralándola.

—Uh, no lo sé… quizá sí –se interrumpió para quitarle nuevamente el CD y arrojarlo a un lado–. Pero deberías pesar en otras cosas, ¿te gustaría ser mi voluntaria hoy?

A Pacífica le dio la impresión más rara de la noche, y de todo el verano. Su rostro quedó congelado en una mueca de desagrado y desdén, como si al mismo tiempo quisiese reírse de él, pero no había razón de reír tampoco. Tal fue la impresión que, incluso, había dejado a un lado que arrojara su CD.

—Wow, Dipper, pienso que no debiste venir –dijo con desprecio.

Pacífica se inclinó y logró salir por debajo del brazo del chico, aún con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Mientras tanto, Dipper permaneció en la misma posición un par de segundos más, y en seguida se volvió a ella nuevamente, bufando. Era la primera vez que una chica se le negaba.

—Sabía que seguías siendo la niña torpe de hace dos años.

Pacífica enmudeció y se detuvo de golpe, como resultado de esto. Dipper esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria, pero al cabo de unos instantes, ella se volvió a él, enfada.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? –Retó.

—Hey, tranquila, pequeña –calmó, rodeándola con un brazo-. Tu torpeza te hace especial.

Para entonces Dipper se había acercado a ella en cuanto le había evitado, y el tono de su voz parecía sarcástico.

Pacífica miró con desdén que la mano del castaño estaba tendida floja sobre su hombro mientras la rodeaba, sonriendo de nervios. ¿Su comentario era una burla o un halago? Antes, Dipper le provocaba atracción por ser el _chico sobre el escenario_ , una maravilla, un telépata poco común y atractivo, y que él estuviera tan "interesado" de esa forma en ella le provocaba una inocente atracción que tampoco podía evitar, pero que sentía como un golpe al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –preguntó confundida.

Dipper rió, sin siquiera mirarla.

—Sólo de estar muy aburrido lo haría.

Pacífica lo miró con desdén, pero al cabo de varios segundos de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, hizo un movimiento de hombro para zafarse del brazo del castaño y mirarlo frente a frente con el ceño y el labio inferior fruncido.

—Suficiente, chico telépata –planteó con las manos en la cintura–, ¿a qué rayos viniste?

—Mi hermana está arreglando asuntos con el enano de afuera.

La rubia lo miró con el mismo gesto, procesando sus palabras y, al cabo de un par de segundos, entendió a quién se refería, de modo que habló:

—Es mi hermano, torpe. No un enano.

— ¿Pacífica? –Intervino un tercero detrás de la rubia. – ¿Qué sucede?

Robbie Corduroy, un chico de diecinueve años alto, pelinegro, delgado, cabello corto y atractivo, facciones suaves de amabilidad y vestía casual con una camisa verde de cuadros, botas y un pantalón de mezclilla con cinturón. Era alguien bastante agradable para cualquiera que lo tratara, a pesar de ser un chico que, con frecuencia, empleaba el sarcasmo. Secretamente, era alguien que le parecía atractivo a Pacífica, pero no de manera seria, y ésta ocasión se había posicionado detrás de Pacífica como si se tratase de algún tipo de hermano mayor mirando con desconfianza a Dipper, quien era ligeramente más bajo de estatura que él.

Dipper le dirigió una mirada retadora al notar que éste era más alto que él, pues eran contados los casos en los que Dipper era más bajo de estatura que algún otro chico de Reverse Falls, pero no se intimidó en lo más mínimo. De modo que sonrió sintiéndose superior, por alguna razón, y se adelantó a responder:

—Como es de esperarse de este sitio, nada interesante.

— ¿Quién demonios te dejó pasar? –Preguntó Pacífica sintiéndose molesta.

—Tu hermano.

—Hey, yo te conozco –comentó Robbie mirando a Dipper.

Dipper lo miró con una sonrisa orgullosa y al mismo tempo indiferente, pues estaba más que acostumbrado a escuchar a la gente decirle ese tipo de cosas a la primera que hablaban.

—Qué extraño –comentó Dipper con sarcasmo. –No te había visto por aquí.

—Yo sí, eras la marioneta telépata –recordó–. ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿ _Los Gemelos Telepatía_?

Ante éste comentario que, naturalmente, era propio del chico, Pacífica no pudo reprimir reírse de ello, mientras que Dipper percibió la referencia de a las palabras usadas por tal personaje, de modo que frunció el ceño retador.

—A mis padres les gustaban sus shows –comentó el pelinegro.

— ¿Tus padres veían shows para niños? Já, con razón no los conocía.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir, niño?

—Oh, basta –intervino Pacífica–. ¿Viniste a buscar problemas, Dipper?

— ¿Te estaba molestando? –Preguntó Robbie extrañado.

—Para nada, es sólo que es un poco difícil lidiar con ésta pequeña –respondió Dipper burlón, estrujando la mejilla de la rubia.

— ¡Basta! No hagas eso.

Entonces la rubia, como defensa, hizo un brusco movimiento de brazo para apartarlo usando la fuerza de ésta parte de su cuerpo, de modo que el castaño retrocedió titubeante, recargando su mano en la mesa para evitar perder el equilibrio. En seguida le dirigió una mirada a la rubia sosteniendo una sonrisa atractivamente burlona, lo cual le dio mala espina a Robbie y sensibilizó a Pacífica: Dipper era, inevitablemente, una persona que podía gustarle a la rubia y/o a cualquier otra chica.

—Sí que tienes fuerza bruta, niña –comentó el castaño con la misma mirada–. Pero con eso no lastimarías seriamente a alguien.

— ¿Quedarías satisfecho con la mía? –Retó Robbie, defensivamente.

—No hace falta que la defiendas –respondió Dipper, burlón. –Esto es entre ella y yo.

El castaño volvió a rodear a Pacífica con el brazo, y en seguida ella, molesta, se apartó de él con gesto molesto en sus expresiones faciales y, ante esto, Robbie reaccionó a favor de Pacífica.

—Hey, ¿qué te sucede? –Defendió Robbie.

De pronto, empujó con "la fuerza suficiente" al castaño para indicar el límite de cercanía a cualquiera de ellos dos, lo cierto es que Robbie era alguien que, naturalmente, tenía una gran fuerza, por lo que "la fuerza suficiente" impactó más fuerte de lo que tenía intencionado hacerle sentir. Tal contacto con fuerza le hizo a Dipper titubear al grado de casi caer, por lo que éste metió la mano en el tazón del ponche tras un intento de recargarse y evitar caer al suelo, derramando todo el contenido del tazón sobre su atuendo y, seguidamente, tirando el utensilio al suelo.

Inevitablemente, llamó la atención de casi todos los presentes, quienes rieron, pero contuvieron la carcajada que iban a dejar salir, pues se trataba de Dipper, por lo que fue una situación verdaderamente incómoda. Mientras tanto, Pacífica se llevó ambas manos a cubrirse la boca, la cual se había abierto ante la impresión de lo que acababa de suceder. No quería reír, a diferencia del resto de presentes. Al contrario, se acercó inmediatamente al chico empapado.

— ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la rubia preocupada. –Lo siento tanto, Dipper, fue un accidente.

—Chico, esto sí que es un show para niños –burló Robbie.

— ¡Robbie!

—Bah, de acuerdo. Lo siento, ¿traigo ropa limpia?

Ante esto, Dipper bufó, indignado. Eso le había hecho sentir enfadado, aunque no por no darle la cara al pelinegro como para devolvérselo, al contrario, había posibilidades de que Dipper lo venciera si se trataba de golpes con el chico Corduroy, pero le era indignante la presencia de las personas que estaban ahí y la "ofensiva" preocupación por parte de Pacífica, a quien miró con desdén, y en seguida se apartó de ella como si evitase que lo tocara. Entonces señaló a Robbie.

—Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente –advirtió serio, y enseguida se volvió a Pacífica. –Y contigo, niña torpe –agregó burlón.

Dipper era reservado, y le gustaba regresar los golpes. Pero a su modo. Por lo que se dirigió firme a la puerta de la salida, abriéndola con mucha fuerza verdaderamente enfadado, verdaderamente molesto, mientras que cerca de donde ellos estaban salió el tío Boby con una caja pesada para indicarle a Robbie que instalara su contenido, pero se desconcertó al mirar los últimos segundos de la escena.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Boby llamó la atención.

Había permanecido dentro del vehículo mirando todo acto de su hermano en la fila afuera de la cabaña desde el momento en que él había entrado en acción. Luego de ello se inclinó con más interés para avistar mejor la ventana, con una sonrisa tan suave que remarcaba la ternura que el albino le inspiraba. A pesar de que éste estuviera enfadado, así era su impresión.

Y ahí estaba Gideon, siendo admirado desde la ventana del auto de un Gleeful por la chica más atractiva de todo Reverse Falls. Él estaba enfadado, debajo de la única y pequeña luz afuera de la puerta de la cabaña, junto a una mesa blanca y dos sillas frías y sencillas. Se había enojado tanto que maldijo entre dientes, y después se sentó en una de las sillas con los labios torcidos para sacar el diario que todo el tiempo, hasta ese momento, había llevado bajo el brazo dentro de su prenda de vestir correspondiente al torso, hojeándolo para de esa forma calmar el enfado.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo conseguir dejar mínimamente la sensación a un lado, pero para el momento en que esto sucedió, la bombilla de la luz en la puerta que alumbraba la zona cercana se apagó a sus espaldas. Gideon frunció el ceño, extrañado, pues la bombilla la había cambiado él mismo por la mañana.

El albino se puso de pie a medio tanteo ante la oscuridad, cargando el diario debajo de su brazo para así tener más movilidad en las manos y lograr sacar una pequeña lámpara de bolsillo que el chico siempre cargaba, de modo que caminó sosteniéndola hacia donde se encontraría la bombilla y reacomodarla para que nuevamente hubiese iluminación en el lugar, aunque frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo se trataba de que se había salido ligeramente de su lugar, por lo que la ajustó devolviendo la visibilidad con éste acto.

—Bombillas baratas –concluyó con desaprobación y una risilla–. Viejo tacaño.

—Probablemente no se trate de él –se escuchó una voz femenina cerca de su oído mientras el chico sentía que un par de manos lo recorrían desde los hombros hasta cruzarse en su pecho. De pronto, el albino se encontraba rodeado por una figura mucho más alta que él desde atrás.

Se trataba de Mabel, quien había bajado del automóvil mientras éste se había preocupado por ajustar la bombilla. Ella había hablado al oído del chico con suave burla en su tono, y, a pesar de sus intenciones burlonas, la voz y las palabras de la chica eran acariciadoras al grado de erizarle la piel a Gideon, quien se exaltó y la apartó con cierta violencia para volverse a ella y dejar caer el diario por accidente.

—Mabel –exclamó con un jadeo de susto–. Qué… qué sorpresa.

El chico había hablado con una sonrisa de incómodos nervios, realmente no la esperaba a pesar de haber visto a Dipper minutos antes de que ella apareciera ahí. La impresión de verla parada justo frente a él le había hecho quedar boquiabierto: ella despedía una natural belleza y elegancia en su firme y delicada manera de estar ahí, pues llevaba uno de sus mejores atuendos y el cabello especialmente peinado en ondas que caían de forma muy atractiva sobre sus hombros, aunque más le impresionaba verla de ese modo luego de los dos años que habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto, y, a comparación de la Mabel que había visto hacía esos dos años, ella sonreía con su más sincero intento de no causar problemas, aunque, especialmente, algo le llamó la atención: en la diadema que llevaba adornando su cabello estaba el amuleto que él creía destruido. El albino arqueó levemente la ceja al notar ese detalle, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que el diario había terminado en el suelo, por lo que se inclinó para recogerlo con ágil rapidez, pues sabía qué consecuencias podía haber si alguien más sabía sobre ese detalle.

¿Estabas ocupado? –Preguntó la castaña con extrañeza en su rostro.

La chica le miró recoger el diario del suelo con cierta rapidez que parecía que él intentase esconderlo de su vista, y a pesar de que pudiese ser de cierta inquietud, la castaña únicamente optó por pasarlo por alto, pues estaba intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad no estropear el momento que, después de dos años, había estado esperando.

—No –se apresuró a responder mientras guardaba el diario bajo la prenda de su rostro–, para nada… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Te mentiría si te dijera que vine por la nueva atracción de tu tío –rió Mabel con torpeza.

La chica había intentado simpatizar con esas palabras para dar una nueva buena impresión, aunque después del abrazo incómodo con el que había sorprendido al albino ya llevaba dos cosas estropeadas esa noche, y con ese comentario había quedado un incómodo silencio que, tras varios segundos de no saber qué agregar y de que Gideon no riera de sus palabras, él cortó:

—Veo que… recuperaste tu amuleto –comentó esperando entablar conversación.

Ante ésta situación, Gideon se había puesto nervioso. Pues al instante recordó la sugerencia que su hermana le había propuesto ese mismo día por la mañana, por lo que estaba dando su mayor intento improvisado por llevarlo a cabo, a pesar de la impresión que aún tenía de verla ahí.

—Oh, por esto –sonrió alagada–, en realidad es de Dipper. Se supone que mi amuleto está en proceso de recuperarse.

¿Recuperarse? –Preguntó extrañado. – ¿Quieres decir que tendrás otro?

—Sí, es algo… complicado de explicar –habló desviando la mirada–. Pero he esperado dos años, podré con un par de días más.

Con esto el chico se planteó: ¿todo ese tiempo ella había estado intentando recuperar su amuleto? Debía admitir que le sorprendía, ya que cuando se había deshecho del amuleto creía haber hecho las cosas bien, a pesar de que con ello había lastimado a Mabel, quien ahora parecía no estar afectada por eso, aunque, lo cierto era que todos los días desde el día en que eso había pasado hasta la actualidad, el humor de la chica había empeorado gracias a la falta del objeto, pues éste le brindaba poder y, al ausentarse, sus caprichos y la forma de obtener las cosas que ella quería tenían que concederse a como diera lugar. Aunque fuera de todo ello, el chico pensó intentando interpretar lo que pudiese haber pasado por la mente de la castaña de hace dos años, como la angustia y la decepción que se había llevado sobre él.

Pensar en esto, a Gideon le llevaba a ver las cosas desde otro punto, por lo que suspiró tras haberlo razonado y habló para pedir disculpas en cuanto lo consideró:

—Mabel, yo…

—Ya no importa –cortó con una suave sonrisa.

El chico seguía sin poder creer del todo que ella tuviera actitud, así que él no pudo evitar sonreírle. Por más torpe que fuera su sonrisa en ese momento.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo sin vernos –comentó la castaña.

—Lo sé…

—Desde la última vez que salimos juntos.

Hubo silencio.

Por un instante, Mabel vaciló acercarse a Gideon para hacer lo que en el pasado no pudo hacer: abrazarlo. Quería decirle lo mucho que había echado de menos su divertida compañía durante esos dos veranos en los que los Pines no se habían acercado a Reverse Falls. Pero permaneció de pie frente a él esperando alguna reacción por parte del chico, a quien miraba con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, pues él era de menor estatura que ella, pero él tragó saliva, preparándose para hablar.

—Era divertido –comentó Gideon al respecto–. No conocí antes a una amiga como tú.

«Amiga», pensó Mabel. Apretó los labios, tragándose las palabras de Gideon. Si ella había estado evitando alterarse, el chico ya lo había estropeado.

Suspiró, teniendo paciencia. Eso le había llegado como un golpe, pues para ella, lo que había sucedido con Gideon, lo consideraba como más que sólo una relación amistosa, y él le había hecho sentir de esa forma durante las semanas que habían pasado juntos. Aunque ese comentario, el chico lo había hecho a propósito para separar malos entendidos desde ese momento, sin tener las intenciones de molestarla con ello.

— ¿Amiga? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Eso era para ti?

—Es lo que siempre fuimos –puntualizó.

Mabel aguardó. Quería frotarse la sien con la yema de los dedos para contenerse a sacar más cosas del tema de una forma en la que pudiera terminar como discusión, pero la razón por la que ella estaba ahí era buscar una oportunidad de continuar lo que años atrás había dejado en suspenso con él. Si alguna vez hubo algo, ella lo quería recuperar.

— ¿A qué viniste? –Preguntó Gideon con el ceño fruncido.

—A verte… a arreglar nuestros asuntos.

—Ya te pedí disculpas.

—No vine por el amuleto, Gideon –cortó–. Vine por ti… por nosotros.

«No hagas esto difícil, Mabel» pensó Gideon para sí. Él quería hablar con ella y había querido hacerlo desde hacía ya tiempo para arreglar _sus asuntos,_ no prolongarlos o renovarlos.

—Mabel, somos amigos, y lo seguiremos siendo si eso quieres.

—Pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga.

Gideon suspiró para sus adentros, sabiendo lo que, probablemente, vendría en ese momento.

—Escucha… he cambiado –prosiguió–. Podríamos salir como antes, o hacer lo que te gusta hacer. Dejar todo esto a un lado el tiempo que quieras, y te daré más prioridad.

—Mabel, es genial que hayas vuelto, pero no quiero…

—Quiero volver a ser lo que éramos –le interrumpió para continuar–. Si me dieras la oportunidad…

—No, nunca fuimos nada –cortó–. Nada más que amigos.

De pronto Mabel sintió un nudo en la garganta, así que le llevó un par de segundos responder.

—Eso crees… crees que no fuimos nada, pero siempre hubo algo –insistió–. ¿O hay alguien más que yo?

—No, no hay nadie más. Es sólo que no puedes sólo venir aquí pensando que "regresaremos".

— ¿Por qué? Tengo todo lo que quisieras –comenzó a hablar mientras el amuleto brillaba–, y lo compartiría contigo. Puedo ser la persona que quieres que sea.

—No, no, no –habló Gideon mientras la situación se salía de control y tema.

—Incluso habría un amuleto más, si así lo quisieras…

—No quiero nada contigo –dijo fríamente–. Al menos no así.

Mabel arqueó el entrecejo, como si ello le hubiera caído como más que unas palabras cortantes y frías.

—Escucha, habrá alguien más allá afuera que te querrá –explicó–. No te pediría que fueras la persona que quiero que seas porque… no, no quiero estar contigo.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo estés?

—Nada… sólo quiero que seas mi amiga.

Esto último le hico enfadar.

Sintió el rechazo por primera vez como un golpe en el estómago, ya que antes de estar ahí estaba decidida y convencida de que regresaría a su mansión teniendo esos asuntos ya resueltos a su modo.

—Gideon, realmente no quieres eso.

—Sí, sí lo quiero –puntualizó con firmeza.

Mabel iba a agregar algo más, pero la puerta detrás de Gideon se abrió de golpe emitiendo un gran sonido que, además de interrumpir la conversación, a ambos les hizo exaltarse y volverse.

Se trataba de Dipper quien había salido de la cabaña tras ese acto, y se dirigía a paso rápido hacia ellos con las manos hechas un puño a los costados, con rabia reflejada en su rostro. La castaña al principio se desconcertó, al igual que Gideon, pero no cuestionó tras mirar que su camisa, de la altura de la cadera hacia abajo, estaban empapadas de ponche, lo cual dio sentido al porqué su hermano había salido de esa forma tan repentina y alterada.

En cuanto el castaño hubo llegado, puso la cara cerca de la de su hermana haciendo que ésta lo mirara a los ojos.

—Nos vamos –habló Dipper con rudeza.

—Bah, ahora no –Mabel le llevó la contra.

— ¡Ahora! –Insistió.

Ante ello Mabel lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y él bufó.

En seguida salió Pacífica a toda velocidad seguida de Robbie, ambos con expresión preocupada en el rostro, llamando la atención de Gideon, quien le dirigió una mirada a su hermana pidiéndole una explicación y, como respuesta a esto, la rubia únicamente alzó los hombros con gesto desconcertado.

De pronto Dipper se volvió a ambos chicos en la puerta, dirigiéndoles la última mirada cargada con cierto desprecio y enfado para darles la espalda y caminar hacia el vehículo.

Las miradas de Mabel y Pacífica se cruzaron. En cuanto Mabel la percibió, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y amenazadores, de modo que logró intimidarla, y tal intimidación dejó satisfecha a Mabel, quien en seguida se volvió a Gideon sintiendo la presión de irse al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndole una mirada retadora cargada de orgullo herido.

—Esto no termina aquí –advirtió retrocediendo–. Vamos a estar juntos a como dé lugar.

Gideon no le llevó la contra, permaneció parado mirándola mientras ella caminaba sin perderle contacto visual. El vehículo apareció detrás de ella y en seguida dio media vuelta para subir rápidamente, echando a andar las ruedas y dejando al resto de presentes atrás.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó dentro? –Le dirigió Gideon a Pacífica.

Pacífica y Robbie intercambiaron miradas, como si se lo cuestionaran entre ellos. La rubia suspiró.

—Son Gleeful, cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado –dijo Pacífica fingiendo no tomarle importancia–. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hacías con Mabel?

Gideon no respondió, pues estaba pensando en cómo formular la respuesta a ello. Lo cierto era que aún estaba confundido ya que todo había pasado tan rápido para verse después de mucho tiempo, y le inquietaba, de alguna forma, el comportamiento repentino por parte de la castaña antes de irse.

— ¿Hablaron? –Preguntó Pacífica tras no recibir respuesta por parte de su hermano.

Gideon volvió en sí, sacudiendo la cabeza para volverse a la rubia y, hecho esto, suspiró deshaciendo sus pensares y sonreírle despreocupadamente.

—Nada importante, ¿dónde está el tío Boby? –Desvió. –Hay que cambiar esas bombillas baratas.

El albino caminó hacia la cabaña para entrar, de modo que desconcertó a Robbie y a Pacífica, y ambos intercambiaron una mirada con extrañeza y desdén.

—Está raro –le dirigió el pelinegro a la chica en un susurro en cuanto Gideon hubo entrado, mirándolo ambos de espaldas.

—Tienes razón –analizó Pacífica–. ¡Oye, Cerebrito! ¿Al menos me contarás después?

La rubia fue detrás de su hermano para insistir mientras ambos iban en busca de su tío para dar continuidad a la fiesta el resto de la noche.

—Eres toda una princesa.

Hubo un azotón de puerta que resonó por todos los pasillos de alrededor en esa parte de la mansión en cuanto hubieron llegado. Los gemelos Gleeful entraron con la misma expresión de decepción e insatisfacción que ni siquiera entre ellos podrían soportarse mucho tiempo, pues cuando el ambiente se ponía así lo mejor para ellos era no estar en la misma pieza y permanecer así por el tiempo que fuese necesario.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Estás justo en el trono, si hablamos de esto –Dipper le llevó la contra.

—Al menos yo no salí huyendo para evitar el problema –se defendió–. Aún no me creo que seas el orgullo de esta familia.

—Cierra la boca, Mabel.

Mabel bufó, lo último que querían ambos en ese momento era discutir. De por sí la noche había sido un desastre, fuera de lo planeado. Por lo que Dipper desapareció en el pasillo y, al cabo de varios segundos, se escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con fuerza, y Mabel se tendió de cuerpo completo sobre el sofá quitándose la diadema del cabello, pensativa, ideando cómo conseguir su objetivo con Gideon.

Mientras jugueteaba con la diadema entre sus manos, se detuvo a plantearse ¿por qué la había rechazado? A su propio punto, ella era alguien completa, concepto en el cual abarcaba lo que intelectualmente tenía, las habilidades que el amuleto le ofrecía y las ventajas que le brindaba para obtener lo que ella quisiera, belleza, y sentido del humor –dentro de su cabeza–. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos un par de minutos más, mientras miraba el amuleto entre sus dedos, con el cual estaba jugueteando de ansias para después plantearse una posibilidad de lograr tener a Gideon, de modo que esbozó una sonrisa pretenciosa y se puso de pie.

—Soos –llamó.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se escucharon pasos aproximarse, de modo que a la pieza se incorporó su mayordomo, quien, en cuanto hubo llegado, inclinó la cabeza con respeto ante Mabel.

—Acompáñame –ordenó con un tono en particular–. Trae mis cosas.

El mayordomo asintió tras expresar cierto temor en su rostro, como si ya supiese lo que sucedería después de que él regresara con el pedido de la castaña, por lo que dio media vuelta y se apresuró a acatar la orden, mientras que Mabel comenzó a caminar recorriendo pasillos e innumerables puertas sosteniendo su diadema con la zurda. Iba totalmente decidida hacia donde fuese de que se dirigiera, con la barbilla en alto y una ansiosa curva en los labios que se remarcaba más con cada paso que daba, hasta que, finalmente, llegó a su destino.

Ahora se encontraba parada frente a una puerta particularmente con el sello familiar de los Gleeful expresado en el grueso, brillante y pesado metal, aguardando la llegada de su mayordomo con las llaves que darían paso a la chica, y en cuanto éste hubo llegado, abrió la puerta con una llave, y al mismo tiempo sostenía un maletín particularmente del estilo de la castaña. De modo que ella fue la primera en cruzar la puerta.

Dentro estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Bajaron las escaleras que había en seguida, y lo único que brillaba era el amuleto, ya que lo llevaba Mabel. Soos fue tras suyo, temeroso, pues todas las veces que le era de necesidad su presencia en ese sitio para Mabel, el sujeto no lo toleraba en lo más mínimo. La chica se detuvo repentinamente, haciendo frenar a su mayordomo a sus espaldas tras un gesto con la mano.

Ahora esa parte de lo que parecía ser una celda enorme era iluminada por la poca luz que entraba desde el pasillo a través de la puerta abierta, y la castaña sonrió con la ceja arqueada para llamar con suavidad:

—Will.

Hubo segundos de silencio, y luego el vacilar de unas cadenas al fondo de la pieza. Pero, como no hubo una respuesta directa, la chica frunció el ceño molesta. En esa habitación, particularmente, la paciencia se la agotaba rápido.

— ¡Will! –Volvió a llamar molesta.

Ésta vez no hubo necesidad de esperar, instantáneamente hubo respuesta de un tercero desde lo más oscuro de la celda.

— ¿Señorita… Mabel? –Se escuchó una voz suave y temerosa.

—Me parece que te di una orden.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, de modo que la chica suspiró intentando ser paciente. Chasqueó los dedos, y detrás de ella Soos hizo caso omiso abriendo el maletín con un movimiento lento.

— ¡Sal ya! Odio insistir.

En seguida y de manera rápida se escucharon las cadenas arrastrarse desde el fondo y acercarse con cada segundo que pasaba, para divisar con la escasa luz la figura de un hombre encadenado de muñecas quien, en cuando hubo llegado a poca distancia de la castaña, se dejó caer de rodillas con la disposición de mirarla a los ojos desde ahí.

Se trataba de un hombre con facciones jóvenes, empíricas en muchos aspectos y temerosas ante la figura que tenía frente a él: Mabel. Los ojos redondos y azules, barbilla y nariz que delicadamente terminaban en punta, vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros sucios, su cabello era color azul y su postura, definitivamente, no era firme. Se trataba de un demonio cuyos orígenes se desconocían, pero era sumamente poseedor de un gran poder: el poder del círculo de los Cipher, demonios que se encontraban en diferentes y contadas dimensiones. Éste poder era explotado por la familia Gleeful a los grados en que más pudiera hacer uso de éste, debido a un pacto que el demonio había hecho generaciones atrás con los miembros pasados de la familia de los gemelos, de modo que el demonio permanecía bajo el dominio de todo aquel que tuviese bajo su poder los dos amuletos, los cuales almacenaban una parte importante de sus propiedades sobrenaturales y poderosas, de donde se derivaban las habilidades telepáticas y telequinéticas que gozaba la familia Gleeful. Ante esto, la chica sonrió disfrutando sentirse temida y respetada, pero el peli azul habló:

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle alguno de mis servicios, señorita?

—Naturalmente.

En seguida la castaña extendió la diestra, recibiendo por parte de Soos un cinturón pesado, el cuál analizó con la mirada para, próximamente, hacer un segundo gesto con la mano haciendo que el mayordomo lo tomara y correspondiera a sus órdenes: colocárselo al peli azul.

—Gideon me rechazó –habló mordiéndose la lengua al mencionarlo. –Así que, Will, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me corresponda?

El peli azul desvió la mirada ante su directa cuestión y la incomodidad de sentir el cinturón alrededor de su cintura, por lo que en cuanto acabó de procesarlo respondió:

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso, señorita?

—Bien sabes a lo que me refiero –habló con rudeza tomando al chico de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos. –Que Gideon sea mío, que sienta por mí lo mismo que yo siento por él.

Hubo silencio un par de segundos.

—Señorita –habló con un tono bajo de voz–, me temo que no le puedo conceder esa petición.

— ¿Qué dices?

—No puedo…

No terminó de hablar. La castaña estrelló la palma de su mano con fuerza en la mejilla del demonio, y en seguida suspiró, irritada.

—No me gusta esa respuesta, Will.

— ¿Esto lo ha concedido el amo?

—Ah, claro. Dipper manda aquí –comentó burlona–. Bueno, no hace falta que Dipper esté aquí porque soy yo quien ahora tiene el amuleto, ¿ves?

La chica expuso el amuleto ante los ojos del demonio, quien lo miró con cierta indiferencia y temor. En seguida la castaña se dispuso a esperar un par de segundos para esperar que el peli azul comenzara a hablar, pero no lo hizo. Permaneció en silencio sosteniéndole la mirada a Mabel.

—De acuerdo, te haré hablar.

En ese momento, Mabel alzó el brazo haciendo chasquear los dedos, mientras que atrás, Soos asintió con preocupación, con pocos deseos de seguir sus indicaciones. Tomó un botón y lo presionó contra su voluntad, al instante los quejidos del peli azul resonaron por toda la celda. Se trataba del cinturón el que le hacía daño, el mismo Stanford se había encargado de hacerlo tras haber descubierto las propiedades que eran capaces de torturar a los demonios, cuya sensación que les era provocada era terrible.

— ¿Y bien? –Preguntó con las manos en la cintura. – ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que Gideon sea mío en su totalidad?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta por parte del demonio, quien jadeaba tras intentar no sentir el cinturón, pero ante esto Mabel bufó con poca paciencia, de modo que repitió el gesto con la mano para indicar la repetición de presionar el botón, y el demonio se quejó nuevamente, pero no habló.

Entonces la castaña recurrió a sacar un filo debajo de su falda, la cual con la paciencia agotada alzó con la diestra y gruñó enfadada, estrellando el filo contra el suelo atravesando la mano del peli azul, quien se quejaba de dolor estando ahora casi tirado en el suelo debido al acto violento de la chica. Tenía la daga de Mabel atravesada en la mano, y a pesar de eso el dolor del cinturón le era más torturador, pues, de alguna forma, había veces en las que el dolor físico, incluso, le emocionaba.

—Estás llegando al límite de mi paciencia contigo, Will –amenazó.

—Es una habilidad que no tengo bajo mi dominio, señorita –respondió el demonio entre quejidos.

Detrás de ellos, presenciando la escena, estaba Soos mirando con miedo lo que sucedía frente a él. Le era desagradable saber que era él el que le hacía daño al demonio por medio de las órdenes de Mabel, y encima que se veía obligado en no mencionarle a Dipper ese tipo de visitas que la chica hacía a la celda cada que se le ofrecía algo, por más mínima que fuese la petición que ella deseaba.

Un golpe por parte de la rodilla de la castaña se hizo contra el rostro del peli azul, mirándolo con desprecio.

—Me vas a decir o…

—No puedo manipular la voluntad de otros individuos, señorita –se apresuró a hablar el demonio esforzándose por no gritar ante el dolor: Mabel le prohibía gritar para evita llamar la atención de alguien en alguna parte de la mansión que pudiese descubrir sus visitas a ese sitio. –Sólo cuerpos, no está en mis manos hacer que le corresponda a ese chico.

Mabel permaneció en silencio razonando sus palabras mientras lo miraba con desprecio al darse cuenta de la razón que tenía, por lo que su enfado aumentó. Miró al peli azul conteniendo la ira y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto, de modo que se inclinó para tomar el chillo y desprenderlo del suelo y de la mano del demonio, mirándolo como si se tratara de algo insignificante.

—Soos –llamó–. Limpia este desastre.

En seguida la chica dejó su draga sobre el maletín abierto que estaba en brazos de Soos, quien esperó a que Mabel, sumamente molesta, saliera de la pieza y dirigirse a su habitación para pasar ahí el resto de la noche. Y el mayordomo se encargó con sumo cuidado de quitarle el cinturón al peli azul, deseando fuertemente hacer algo por él, ya que le hacía sentir mal lo que le tocaba presenciar cada que acompañaba a la chica a ese sitio, pero el demonio jamás le dirigía la palabra a Soos, tampoco. De modo que, en cuanto éste hubo acabado de reacomodar el cinturón y limpiar la daga, se aproximó a las escaleras de salida y antes de salir agregó:

—Muy buenas noches, señor Chipher –se despidió con una sonrisa amable dedicaba al peli azul.

Entonces Soos cerró la puerta y salió.

Hubo silencio, y el peli azul quedó solo completamente. Estaba tendido en el suelo, débil y sin ganas de moverse de ahí en mucho tiempo, mientras que su mirada se perdió en cualquier punto en medio de toda la oscuridad, respirando lentamente y sin pensar en nada. De tanto tiempo que llevaba "prisionero" en ese sitio, absolutamente todo le daba igual. No había nada qué hacer, en qué pensar o de qué preocuparse, de modo que su vida era un total ciclo de aburrimiento interminable. A cualquiera que se topara con él le daría lástima verle ahí.

La herida que en su mano había tras haber sido atravesado por la daga de la chica Gleeful aún sangraba, por lo que, simplemente se sentó recargándose en la fría pared tomando su mano herida por la muñeca, sincronizando su respiración de forma lenta para que ésta comenzara a cerrarse, y todo parecía ir bien hasta ese momento.

De pronto, la herida abierta comenzó a despedir un extraño resplandor azul que le hizo fruncir el ceño, realmente temeroso. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Era un brillo tan intenso que, lo más probable, era que no tardaría en ser alumbrada toda la pieza en cuestión de segundos, pero algo más se presentó en ese momento. Estaba desconcertado y asustado, sin saber el motivo por el cuál le sucedía eso, pero era claro que se trataría de algo importante.

Entonces apareció el dolor.

Le recorrió de arriba abajo, abrazándole las entrañas, torturándole. Will permaneció inmóvil ante esa sensación, de la cual en seguida sus ojos brillaron de la misma forma que la herida, los orificios de su nariz y boca. Entonces gritó para después quejarse disminuyendo su tono de voz, intentando desaparecer por medio de eso el desesperante dolor que le recorría. No veía nada en absoluto, y, completamente cejado, se dejó caer nuevamente al suelo, rodando desesperadamente sobre él y enredándose entre las cadenas que llevaba desde sus muñecas, pero, de pronto, a su mente vinieron abstractas imágenes sobre algo. Ante lo que vio, no pudo reprimir un grito, de modo que se retorció aún más en el suelo, y cuando parecía que no podía haber más sensación dolorosa que la que sentía en ese momento, desapareció.

Quedó tendido en el suelo, jadeante y completamente aliviado de que aquello hubiese terminado, sintiendo las frías cadenas en sus muñecas y la dureza del suelo bajo su cuerpo con una expresión extasiada reflejada en su rostro.

De la nada, soltó una carcajada de victoria y triunfo, retorciéndose sobre sí sin dejar de reír como un lunático. Parecía verdaderamente convencido de algo que sería emocionante, y, al cabo de varios segundos, el tono de sus carcajadas fue disminuyendo hasta que, simplemente, había una sonrisa llena de locura en su rostro.

—Te he escuchado, Bill –pronunció casi en un susurro.

Y de nuevo resonaron carcajadas por la celda.

31


End file.
